Direct view, mixed-color (e.g., red, green and blue (RGB)) displays are often formed using a combination of thin-film transistor (TFT) and liquid crystal technologies. Another alternative is to form a display using light emitting diodes (LEDs). That is, a plurality of LEDs of different colors (e.g., RGB) may be arranged on a substrate in pixellated fashion. However, the formation of displays using different colored LEDs has been hampered by high manufacturing costs, as it is difficult to properly place and attach millions of differently colored LEDs (e.g., RGB) to a common substrate.